


she’ll know me crazy, soothe me daily

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I blacked out, Smut, Stress Relief, what else were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: “You worked hard. Time for a study break.”





	she’ll know me crazy, soothe me daily

“Babe...”

The dark-haired girl looked up from her spot on the floor. Clutching two mugs, Emma stood there almost feeling sorry for her girlfriend. Almost.

Alyssa was drowning in an exam spiral of her own making. Books were piled a foot high on the coffee table she was using as a study desk, and her laptop was pushed to the far end as more and more sheets of revision notes appeared in front of her.

Earlier that day, Alyssa had started to fret about finals. And without fully processing the escalating panic in Alyssa’s voice Emma made an off-handed comment about the class being an easy A. The silence that followed chilled Emma’s spine even more than the brutal winter outside their New York City apartment ever could. 

Knowing better than to try and walk back her words Emma instead gave Alyssa a wide berth for the rest of the evening, playing her guitar and working on new music in their bedroom.

Until now. It was four hours later and Alyssa had yet to take a break.

“Babe,” Emma tried again. “You’re not going to fail.” 

This did not get the reaction Emma had hoped for, because Alyssa just stared at her blankly.

Emma sighed dramatically and bent down to push the jungle of papers to one side. She set the mugs of hot chocolate on the cleared spot and ignored Alyssa’s feeble bluster about messing up her organization. Next, she reached for the laptop and loaded Netflix. 

“You worked hard. Time for a study break.” 

She plopped down onto their oversized couch, patting the space in front of her and gave Alyssa a meaningful look.

Alyssa squinted, and her nose scrunched, looking like she was trying to decide whether to be mad or relieved at the interruption. In the end, Emma’s hangdog look won out and Alyssa sat down with a huff. She snuggled up to her grinning girlfriend who automatically draped an arm over Alyssa, pulling her closer.

  
  
  


After a while, Alyssa stretched and moved to tangle her legs with Emma’s. 

“AH!” Emma yelped. “Your toesies! Cold!”

“Well I’m trying to warm them up,” Alyssa said, as if that was the most obvious thing.

Emma reached for the blanket and flipped it over their legs. “Why don’t you just put on some socks?” she grumbled but settled back to let cold feet slip between hers.

As the movie played on, the hand that Emma had rested on Alyssa’s thigh had inched towards the hem of Alyssa’s sweatshirt and then underneath it.

Emma loved the feel of Alyssa’s skin beneath her palm. She started to caress Alyssa’s belly almost absent mindedly. First with just her thumb, as though strumming a familiar chord on her guitar. Then, other fingers joined in and moved in abstract circles. 

The hand trailed up only to stop short of its intended destination. Emma paused and placed her palm against Alyssa’s diaphragm. She felt the rise and fall pattern of her breathing; it matched her own - a slow and steady rhythm. 

“Is this okay?” She asked quietly. Alyssa nodded before responding with an equally soft, “Yes.”

The musician’s fingers brushed against the slope of Alyssa’s chest before shifting her reach to cup a breast. Alyssa sighed her approval and her body arched into Emma’s hand, seeking more contact and in the process pushing her ass back onto Emma’s crotch. 

Suppressing a smirk, Emma buried her face in Alyssa’s hair and breathed in. The scent was uniquely Alyssa, like... vanilla, but also citrus, probably from her lotion. And clean laundry. And sandalwood. Alyssa smelled like home. 

When Emma exhaled she felt, rather than heard, Alyssa’s hum of delight.

Emma bit her lip and prayed again for whatever resolve the gods could spare so she wouldn’t be tempted to ravish her girlfriend like some horny frat boy. Not yet. Then she kicked away the blanket she’d drawn over them and started to sit up. 

Alyssa protested the sudden change of mood. “What are you doing?” 

“Shh. Just… trying to get comfy.”

“I  _ was _ comfy,” Alyssa whined.

Emma grunted and moved to place one foot on the floor. With her other leg splayed across the length of the couch, she motioned Alyssa back so that now sat between Emma’s legs. Emma kept fidgeting until they were both comfortable enough with their new positions. Enough being the operational word. 

Because Emma was going to pay for this later. Her thighs were definitely going to be feeling a little… strained tomorrow. She made one final adjustment - pushing her glasses back so they sat right after having gone askew from laying down.

Alyssa, now placated again, found Emma’s hand and guided it back underneath her sweatshirt, to that spot on her stomach. Both of them had long abandoned the pretense of watching the movie. 

Just as she had done earlier, Emma circled her fingers over Alyssa’s toned belly, marvelling at the contrast of the softness of her skin and firmness of the muscles beneath. She would've spent all night exploring the contours of Alyssa’s body if she could.

A whimper from Alyssa pulled Emma out of her reverie. “Please,” Alyssa breathed. The one word almost shattered Emma.

“Can I touch you, baby?” Emma asked, needing to know for certain that this was what she still wanted.

“God, yes. I want this… want you." It was as though Alyssa could hear the doubt in her head.

One of Emma’s hands began an agonizingly slow trek back to Alyssa’s breasts. With the other, she brushed Alyssa’s soft brown curls aside and laid kisses across the back of her neck, lovingly acknowledging each of Alyssa's moles, playing her own secret game of connect the dots. Her tongue would occasionally flick over the spots that made Alyssa squirm. 

Every single one of Emma’s senses became heightened with desire for Alyssa. Both her hands now found their way underneath Alyssa’s oversized NYU sweatshirt. She glided eager hands over Alyssa’s breasts, enjoying the feel of curves and dips, lavishing attention on every inch of skin she could reach.

Her mouth was doing the same, dragging lips over the nape of Alyssa’s neck and up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Emma nipped down gently on an earlobe, and at the same time she took a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolled it. A low growl that came from deep within Alyssa escaped through her lips. 

“Fu-uck! Em. That feels so good.”

Emma felt a flash of heat coursing through her and down to her crotch. She could feel her own wetness pooling and was helpless to stop her hips as they made small undulating movements, seeking friction against Alyssa’s body.

Alyssa shifted to turn her face towards Emma’s and placed a hand on her cheek. They held each other's gaze as Alyssa’s fingers trailed down Emma’s jaw and with a nudge, brought their lips together. They kissed as if their lips had not felt the other for years, all at once familiar but deliciously surprising in moments; a tongue sought and allowed entrance, a lip sucked, breath stolen.

Emma reached up to grasp Alyssa by her wrist. She let herself enjoy the way Alyssa’s teeth grazed her bottom lip as she pulled away. Emma leaned into Alyssa, their foreheads touching and eyelids heavy. “I want--” her voice broke. Taking in a shaky breath, she tried again, “Let me show you I love you.”

Alyssa pressed her lips against Emma’s one last time before guiding the hand that was holding her wrist to the waistband of her sweats. Emma rained kisses on Alyssa’s neck while she attempted to tackle the drawstring that held those pants up.

Her other hand never stopped lavishing attention on Alyssa’s perfect breasts. Alternating from one to the other, palming the flesh. Her thumb would flick over the tips, knowing that Alyssa’s nipples became super sensitive when teased to hardness.

Finally undoing the stupid knot on the drawstring, Emma wasted no time sliding underneath them and under her--

_ What the fuck? _ Emma almost yelled out loud when she saw what Alyssa wore - a pair of Emma’s boy shorts. And they looked devastatingly sexy on her.

“You look so good in these.” Emma finally did say this aloud as she fingered the elastic waist of the boy shorts. “You always look good but, fuck... I’m so turned on right now.”

“You mean you weren’t already?”

Emma found herself chuckling. “Don’t ruin the mood,” she admonished.

“What--” Alyssa gasped as a hand slipped beneath the shorts “--mood?”

Emma placed her mouth next to Alyssa’s ear. “The ‘I’m trying to fuck you’ mood.”

“Oh.”

The wetness Emma found between Alyssa’s legs made her brain fizzle out for a second, like static buzzing out pictures on the old tv sets, before she could comprehend this here was evidence of what she did to her girlfriend. 

Her fingers trailed over soft hair, down to Alyssa’s opening. Emma pressed a finger slowly into Alyssa, where slick, velvet heat gripped her.

“You feel so...  _ incredible _ ,” Emma breathed as she pulled out. She added a second digit and thrust into Alyssa again, angling her wrist so she could go deeper.

Alyssa shuddered at the sensation and her legs moved farther apart allowing, or hoping, for more. One of her hand had taken to grasping furtively at the edges of the couch. The other searched for Emma, ending in her raking fingers none too gently through the blonde’s hair. 

Emma’s spine tingled from the feel of Alyssa’s nails dragging over her scalp. She loved the feeling of Alyssa’s hands in her hair. The way she would play with it when they snuggled, or the way she grabbed fistfuls of hair when Emma was between her legs, her tongue sliding--

Groaning at that thought, Emma redoubled her efforts and pumped deeper into Alyssa. Feeling Alyssa’s walls clench tighter around her, Emma curled her fingers upward ever so slightly as she pulled out and thrusted back in.

“Emma!” Alyssa called out, at first loudly, then over and over again in a murmur. Each time, her name sounding more like a prayer, a mantra, a word that would deliver salvation.

Time became a vague concept. Emma was lost in the astoundingly beautiful sight that was before her. They could have been here mere minutes or for years, it stopped becoming a notion to be entertained. 

Along the way, Emma’s explorations had pushed the sweatshirt up leaving Alyssa’s gorgeous breasts and abs exposed. Emma watched in awe, as the muscles there tightened and relaxed as she continued to fuck Alyssa with her fingers.

The realization of the trust Alyssa had bestowed on her, allowing her to dictate how much, how fast and for how long, suddenly dropped over Emma. And trailing right behind this dizzying sensation of power was a feeling of utter adoration for this woman that threatened to burst from Emma’s chest. 

She could feel Alyssa getting tense, could sense the frustration in the way Alyssa turned her head from one side to another. Sweat had matted her dark curls against her temples. Desperation. They were both desperate. Alyssa desperately needed release, and Emma desperately wanted to give Alyssa everything she desired.

With a few deliberate strokes, and each time shallower, Emma withdrew her fingers from Alyssa and sucked on them.

_ Holy. Shit.  _

Emma could swear she just came from tasting Alyssa on her fingers.

“No!” Alyssa cried out. She started to thrash and her hand reached up again, feeling blindly for Emma’s. “Baby, please... I need--” 

“I know. I know, my love.” Emma’s voice was raspy, thick with emotions. She brought her hand back down over Alyssa’s body, once again reaching inside sweat pants and underwear that were still shockingly in place. 

Emma slid her index and middle finger over Alyssa’s wet folds, gliding down to dip inside her again, teasing her one last time. She opened her fingers in a slight V and captured Alyssa’s swollen clit in between them, and moved her hand in exactly the way she knew would take Alyssa to the edge.

“Fuck! Baby...” Alyssa keened. Her uneven draws of breath grew shorter, and heavier, in opposition to the rhythm Emma was using to stroke her into oblivion.

Emma’s other hand alternated between cupping Alyssa’s breast and teasing the nipple. She discovered (one time while they were on spring break) that Alyssa liked her nipples pinched, just hard enough and long enough - at the cusp when pleasure turned to pain, and released. So Emma did that, and was rewarded with a sheer erotic moan from Alyssa. 

The sensation on her nipple caused Alyssa to squeeze her thighs together and she began to buck upwards, urgently, to meet Emma’s strokes. Her body demanding more contact, more pressure.

Emma shut her eyes. It was too much to witness. She allowed herself to just feel the way their bodies were connected, a poor representation of how deeply their spirits were already entwined. 

“I love you so much, Alyssa,” she whispered, almost choking up. “Always and forever.”

And that, in the end, was all it took. 

Alyssa’s entire body arched and tensed, and she stayed like that for what felt like forever, but Emma kept going, bringing Alyssa closer and closer. With a strangled cry, Alyssa’s orgasm crashed over her, wracking her body with intense spasms.

Instinctively, Emma kept her hand on Alyssa’s center. And with each jerk of Alyssa’s hips Emma’s fingertips would brush oh so lightly against her clit, drawing aftershock after aftershock of pleasure. 

When Alyssa finally stilled, Emma withdrew and tenderly laid her hand over her sated girlfriend. She could feel small twitches from Alyssa’s hips as she slowly came down from the high. She swept Alyssa's hair back and placed a kiss on her temple, and whispered sweet nothings into Alyssa’s ear until her breathing evened out.

  
  


Emma could hear music. It was dark. No, wait-- her eyes were closed. She slowly opened them and a blurry vision of her girlfriend appeared. 

Alyssa was back at the coffee table and working on her laptop, humming to herself. Emma’s gaze was drawn to Alyssa’s bottom. Sweat pants gone, only the boy shorts. She might have made choking sounds, because Alyssa turned around to look at her. 

“Hi.”

“Hello,” Emma croaked, her voice even raspier from the nap. 

Alyssa turned all the way around and put her face close to Emma’s, their noses almost touching.

“You fell asleep,” Alyssa said with a grin.

“I don't know how that happened.”

“You…” Alyssa placed a kiss on Emma’s nose. “Worked hard.” 

A matching grin spread over Emma’s face. “Wouldn’t call it work,” she said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Finding her glasses, she put them back on. Emma stretched languidly and looked at Alyssa who still had her head on the couch, looking up wide eyed at her. An image of a golden retriever came to mind but Emma, wisely, decided against saying anything about good boys.

All of a sudden Alyssa jumped up, and with a firm flick of her wrist flipped her laptop shut. She was walking away, backwards, in the direction of their bedroom. Emma did not have time to process the shift before Alyssa said, “Let’s go to bed.”

“But I’m not sleepy,” Emma said dumbly. She watched Alyssa pull a hair tie from around her wrist-- was that always there? -- and put her hair up in a messy bun. 

“I didn’t say we had to sleep.”


End file.
